Life After Yuri
by MusicalDragons
Summary: Landing years in the past is hard to believe, but even harder to live. Is it possible to love again. Ch 1 p. Rating may change in the future


**Disclaimer: Don't own shadow hearts. Wish I did. grammer mistakes are my own. I work 60 hour weeks, so its allowed.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Open Eyes

* * *

**_

The nightingales cry, gave way into the night as the sun splashed against the horizon. Almost angry, like it wanted to stay out for a little while longer.

A Japanese man, with red eyes walked out of the pub, after having dinner with a few friends.

"What the?" he mentioned. A women was lying on the ground, across the street._ Did he really have that much to drink_? "Nah," he told him self. It was just one, and that never did anything to him.

He ran over to her. He had never seen anyone like her before. The short clothing, the soft paleness of her skin. The red hair. .

"Miss?" he said lightly, gently shaking her shoulder.

Nothing.

A paper in her hand caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes went wide. "Impossible!" he breathed. For it was a picture. Of Him! Of this woman. A child as well.

Her soft moan brought his attention back to the woman. Her eyes opened. They were such an intense shade of gray, he was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blinked with those amazing eyes, and they rolled back into her head as her frame slumped back on the ground again.

The man sighed and picked her up in his arms. He would take the woman to his sisters house. She was good at this kind of stuff. Plus he blushed at the thought of searching the woman's clothing for travel papers. To at least find out who she was.

He walked off into the night, as the sun gave up its fight and sent the country into darkness.

The smell of coffee and breakfast brought Karin out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked around. How did she get back to Saki's house. What of Yuri! She made a swift movement to get out of bed, but a wave of nausa made her lie back down.

"You're awake!" came a soft male voice. The voice wasn't one she recognized. He spoke Japanese.

Karin nodded, and threw and arm over her face when the man opened the drapes that covered the windows.

"Anne?" the man asked. Karin froze. _Anne? Wasn't that Yuri's mother's name?._

"Are you alright?"

"Where am I? Who are you!" Karin demanded, fighting against the dizziness and sat straight up in bed.

"You should relax. You had a pretty nasty fall or something. When I came out of the diner, you were passed out against a tree. So I brought you to my sister's house to relax, that was a week ago."

Karin frowned, as the man left the room. She could still smell the breakfast downstairs, and gave a small smile when a woman entered the room a few moments later with a tray. She nearly fell off the bed when she saw who it was.

"You're a long way from home Anne. Russia's pretty far for a woman to be traveling alone," she mused. Karin blinked, trying to comprehend what the girl had said. Then realization dawned on her, she had the papers tucked into her boot that Anastasia had given her.

"I'm Saki Inugami. You've already met my brother, Jinaparo. He likes to hang out here when my husband is out traveling on business. Something about protecting his little sister." The woman smiled, a light blush creeping into her already rosy cheeks.

Karin nodded. This Saki was only about 19, still very youthful and pretty, but had a childlike charisma about her.

"Our parents died when I was about 12. Jin was 16, and took over the family estate. He joined the military, to make sure I ate well, and made sure I did my homework and graduated from school. His friend, Hikoma, is my husband. We were all childhood friends. Quite the old wives tale if you ask me," Saki chuckled, and watched Karin eat, sitting gently on the side of the bed.

"You really gave us quite a scare Anne. I hope you'll let me know if you need anything, and just so you know, you're among friends here. No one will hurt you," Saki gave a warm smile and patted Karin's knee, before rising off the bed

"Um, Saki..?" Karin asked.

Hrm?" Saki turned and raised an eyebrow.

"My clothing? I feel kinda weird walking about in a yukta."

Saki grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. Jin's already offered to buy the clothes, insisted on it. So my dear. When your up and about, I'll loan you one of my dresses, and we'll shop till we drop!" she pumped a fist in the air in triumph, then blushed.

Karin laughed. "Sounds fun, once I find a job here, I'll pay him back,"

"You can try. Now hurry up and eat. I'll run a warm bath for you, and you can relax those aching bones of yours, then we can really sit down and chat." Saki closed the door before Karin could protest anymore.

A little while later, Karin was sitting in a basin with warm water, and dreamy suds all over the top of the water. Lavender and spice filled her senses and soothed her sore muscles.

Feeling childish, she pinched her nose and slid under the water, poping back up a moment later. She giggled and ran a hand through her wet hair, she hadn't done that since she herself had joined the military, trying to reclaim the Koenig name.

She sighed sadly, she was no longer Karin Koenig. She was Anne Putin, according to the papers that Anastasia had given her. Karin sighed, in a way she wanted to give herself a proper send-off and live life as Anne.

She rose from the tub, dried and dressed herself, grunting as she struggled with the bow on the kimono. Man this was hard work, least she was free of a corset, those things were murder.

The kimono was a soft blue, with pale yellow roses on it. It was quite beautiful, and Karin felt odd wearing it. A gentle knock on the door, jutted her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she called.

A grunt and a Ow, made her giggle. "It's Jin!" the man squeaked, Karin could swear she heard Saki in the distance, calling him a wimp.

"I'm coming out," Karin said, shaking her head. She heard a sigh of relief. "Saki wanted me to check to make sure you didn't drown in there,"

"You liar!" came the response from the distance again, followed by more hushing. Karin rolled her eyes and opened the door, facing a blushing Jin, and a laughing Saki.

Jin grinned a boyish grin and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm happy to see that you're feeling better."

Karin smiled. "I'll find a place before I overstay my welcome," she said, swearing Jin's faced dropped.

"It's no problem honest, Saki's a very good cook, keeps me in line, you'd think she was the elder sibling, instead of me." He stopped a carriage, and opened to door for his sister and Anne. He slid in and sat next to the red haired beauty. Her muscular form, dainty walk and her eyes still entranced him. Her eyes the most, they shined with passion, but also with a deep hurt. It made him want to make the world pay for that hurt.

"There's shopping to be done my dear!" Saki announced, and claimed Karin by the arm. "Coming Jin? We can always stop by Yokohama's sushi shack. I know how much you love their sushi"

"Are you bribing me?"

"No it's you're treat remember?"

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

"But.."

Karin laughed, "I can cook dinner tonight, it's the least I can do, you've both been so wonderful while I was in a comatose state."

Jin grinned at Saki and she rolled her eyes. Karin smiled, he really was a lot like Yuri. Very charming, same eyes, same profile, though he was more quite than Yuri. But she could sense the same strengths in him. Yuri always spoke highly of his father, but it saddened her that he didn't know Jin, as well as she had a feeling she was going too.

"Anne?" brought her from her thoughts again. She was helped out of the carriage, feeling slightly off kilter.

"Are you sure you're up to shopping?" Jin asked, staring at her with those intense candy coated eyes of his.

Karin blushed and gave a small smile. "I tend to daydream a lot, keeps me sane." She gave a small shrug, her insides boiling with embarrassment, and the wanting to find a hole feeling.

Jin grinned. "I do that too, Saki thinks I'm nuts,"

"You are nuts, " Saki reminded him.

She spotted a store, and skipped off, snickering to herself, knowing that Jin and Anne would take their time following her.

"My friend has a lot to handle. Saki's a quiet woman, when she wants to be. But her heart is huge, and she'd do anything for anyone. Her marriage was arranged when she was a baby. When my parent's died, Hikoma's father said she could be free to marry whom she wanted, but we had all been friends since kids, and when she turned 15, and he was 19, they married." Jin said, a gentle tone in his voice.

"Must be wonderful, you're friend legally as you're brother." Karin said, looking up at Jin.

Jin laughed, "We bicker constantly. I have a house over here in Yokohama, but I spend most of my time in the Inguami village. Saki and Hikoma are my family. My only family."

Karin nodded. "I feel dumb for asking this, I must've hit my head harder than I thought, but what year is it?"

"1885. The month of November, Hikoma should be returning in a few weeks."

Jin kept his eye on some little boys that were running their way.

"'Cuse me lady!" the kids shouted, and knocked into Karin, sending her into Jin's arms.

She blushed, and pushed herself off his chest and grinned, "Have to love little boys," she said with a laugh.

He smiled, "You're alright?"

She waved a hand at him, "I'm fine, little boys will always be little boys, adorable, and always chasing one another in the streets."

Jin smiled and the two walked into the shop. The shopkeeper looked relived, as Saki spotted them and walked over. "I found some of the most lovely dresses Anne, you must see them," she grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her over.

A few hours and many shops later, Karin was exhausted. She sat on the bench, as Saki wandered through the fruit market. Jin joined Karin on the bench. "She's picking out some fruit for breakfast tomorrow. Also there's a place in there, that sells extremely tasty rice cakes."

Karin laughed, "I could go for a rice cake about now," her stomach grumbled in agreement.

Jin laughed, "I could too, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, must be dinner time."

Saki emerged from the market with a few bags of fruit and a rice cake box. "Ready?" she asked, hailing a carriage. Jin loaded the bags on the back of the carriage, and they went back to the Inguami village, and had an amazing dinner.

Karin didn't think it was possible, but her heart skipped a beat when Jin looked at her. There really was life after Yuri.


End file.
